llsiffandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Adventure Stroll Chương 10
* |Other= * * * * }} Adventure Stroll Chương 10 là một trong các chương của [[Adventure Stroll|'Adventure Stroll']]. Có sự góp mặt của Kunikida Hanamaru và Ohara Mari cũng như là phần thưởng chính của sự kiện. Sơ bộ cách thức * Mở bản đồ lên và bước vào Adventure Stroll * Bấm vào một địa điểm trên bản đồ để bắt đầu. * Đọc các mẫu truyện và hoàn thành các bài hát ở địa điểm đó để nhận Điểm sự kiện. Hoàn thành các nhiệm vụ để được nhận thưởng! * Thực hiện bất kỳ các Nhiệm vụ Thử thách để nhận điểm thưởng. * Hoàn thành các bài hát để thu thập quà lưu niệm! Danh sách bài hát Về phần thưởng * Mỗi địa điểm có những nhiệm vụ, vì vậy bạn có thể nhận được nhiều phần thưởng hơn. * Thu thập đủ Điểm sự kiện để nhận được các phần quà sự kiện. * Phần thưởng từ bảng xếp hạng điểm sự kiện sẽ được trao cho những người chơi sau khi sự kiện kết thúc. * Quà lưu niệm có thể đổi thành quà. Bạn có thể lướt xuống để xem chi tiết. Phần thưởng điểm sự kiện G | 5000 G }} Friend Pts | 50 điểm }} G | 5500 G }} Friend Pts | 100 Pts }} Love Gems | 1 điểm }} G | 6000 G }} Friend Pts | 150 điểm }} G | 7000 G }} Friend Pts | 200 điểm }} G | 8000 G }} Love Gems | 1 viên}} Friend Pts | 250 điểm }} Friend Pts | 300 điểm }} G | 11000 G }} Love Gems | 1 viên }} Friend Pts | 350 điểm }} G | 15000 G }} Friend Pts | 400 điểm }} Friend Pts | 500 điểm }} | 1 }} Love Gems | 1 viên }} |1}} | 1 }} Love Gems | 1 viên }} Friend Pts | 600 điểm }} | 1 }} Friend Pts | 700 điểm }} G | 20000 G }} Love Gems | 2 viên }} Friend Pts | 800 điểm }} G | 25000 G }} | 1 }} G | 30000 G}} Love Gems | 2 viên }} Friend Pts | 900 điểm }} Friend Pts | 1000 điểm }} G | 40000 G }} Love Gems | 2 viên }} Friend Pts | 1100 điểm }} G | 65000 G }} Friend Pts | 1200 điểm }} Love Gems | 2 viên }} Friend Pts | 1300 điểm }} Love Gems | 3 viên }} Friend Pts | 1400 điểm }} Friend Pts | 1500 điểm }} G | 100000 G }} Love Gems | 4 viên }} Phần thưởng xếp hạng điểm sự kiện | 3 | | 3 | Scouting Tickets | 2 vé}} | 2 | | 3 | Scouting Tickets | 1 vé}} | 2 | | 2 | Scouting Tickets | 1 vé}} | 1 | | 2 | Scouting Tickets | 1 vé}} | 1 | | 1 | Scouting Tickets | 1 vé}} Friend Pts | 1000 điểm | Love Gems | 4 viên}} Friend Pts | 500 điểm | Love Gems | 2 viên}} Love Gems | 1 viên}} Phần thưởng xếp hạng điểm trình diễn Khu trao đổi quà lưu niệm Thẻ sự kiện Cốt truyện {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Phần 1: Seaside Crossroads |- |'Chika': Treasure, treasure, where are you? Dia: Do you really believe this is a treasure map? It looks like someone’s doodles if you ask me. This all seems a bit too contrived. Riko: It is quite suspicious. Anyway, I knew Chika would be excited, but I’m surprised by Hanamaru’s reaction. Hanamaru: A mystery box found on a lone island in the distant sea. The map and key within. The curious words on the map. This kinda stuff only happens in books, zura! You: Now I get it. This must be the kinda scenario that really gets Hanamaru fired up! Yoshiko: Either way, does “it sleeps beneath the field’s cross” really describe this area? The only think I see around here is grass, grass, and more grass. Mari: If we take the words on the map literally, I think this is the closest place it could be. We’re in an actual field, and see? The cross is right here. Kanan: Here? Oh, I get it! It’s this path we’ve been walking along. Chika: The paths intersect here and look like a cross! Field? Check. Cross? Check. Just like the words on the map! The treasure must be nearby. Let’s look around! Chika: *Groan* I don’t see anything that looks like treasure. Dia: Do we have any other clues! The position of the sun, the length of the trees’ shadows? Perhaps the landscape holds some hidden significance. Kanan: Sounds like you’re starting to get into this, Dia. Ruby: Eeeeeeeeek! Th-Th-There’s a weird bug! Eeek! Hanamaru: Ruby! Are you okay?! Ruby: Ow, ow, ow… I-I’m okay. I think I tripped on something. Hanamaru: You’re right, there’s a huge rock in the ground here. It’s a weird shape too, zura. A flower? Wait, hang on. It looks like an “X.” You: An “X?” Could it be?! Dia: Girls! Let’s dig underneath this rock! Together: Yeah! Chika: Heeeeeave hoooo! *Grunt* W-We got it out! The treasure! Wow, we actually found real treasure. Riko: Shoot, it’s locked. It looks like the same kind of box we found on the beach, too. Chika: The key we found with the map must be for this box! Let’s see if it fits. You think it’ll unlock it? I really hope it does!  Together: It worked! You: What’s inside? Is there treasure?! Chika: It’s… a-another paper and key? Hanamaru: It’s a map of the island again, zura. And there’s something written on it. Maybe it’ll lead us to the next box? Ruby: What does it say? Hanamaru: Umm… “BOB, chase after the sun, where a black mouth swallows the treasure.” Chika: Bob? Who’s Bob? Mari: Yet another mystery. I guess out treasure hunt isn’t over yet! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Phần 2: Near the Villa |- |'Yoshiko': Bob? Chase the sun? What in the world is that supposed to mean? Hanamaru: Hmm. Maybe it’s this way? Riko: Huh? H-Hanamaru?! Hanamaru: We’re here. This is the place, zura! Chika: Here? But this is Mari’s vacation home. What does it have to do with Bob and the sun? Hanamaru: I’m not sure about the home itself, but I think this is the right location. Hanamaru: I thought that “chase after the sun” could be talking about following the sun’s path through the sky. The sun rises in the east and sets in the west. Hanamaru: And as for “BOB,” maybe that’s actually the number of steps! I was wondering why those were the only letters capitalized. They kinda look like numbers, zura. Hanamaru: BOB looks like the number 808. Therefore, heading 808 steps west should lead us to “a black mouth,” or some kinda dark hole, with a treasure box inside. Ruby: Th-That’s amazing, Hanamaru! You made solving that weird riddle look like a piece of cake. Hanamaru: Well, I’m not sure if I’m right yet, zura! Honestly, it’s a huge stretch. Chika: It’s a more promising lead than that empty field we were in earlier! All right, time to tear apart the vacation home and find that treasure! Chika: *Moan* It’s no use. There’s nothing here! You: I didn’t see any holes around the year. I checked all the vases and the opening in the sculpture that the bath water comes out of, but they were all empty. Hanamaru: I guess I was wrong after all. I’m sorry, everyone. Dia: No. Maybe the location isn’t the problem, but the treasure is just gone. The treasure may’ve been hidden here before the house was even built. Kanan: I see. It could’ve been found during construction and thrown away. Mari: Don’t worry! Riko: Mari! I-Is that box what I think it is?! You: Now way! Where’d you find that?! Mari: In the woods behind the house! I found it inside a little hole in a tree. It looked just like a little black mouth. Mari: I was thinking about the 808 steps, and it dawned on me that the clue could’ve meant running, not walking. Remember, it said to CHASE after the sun! Mari: When you’re running, your steps are further apart than when you’re walking. Also, if the map was drawn before the house was build, the terrain’s probably changed. Mari: The area around the house seemed the most likely, but I tried searching further out just in case. And it’s a good thing I did! That’s where the box was. Hanamaru: I’m so impressed Mari, zura! I didn’t even think of that. Mari: Well, I would’ve never found it if you hadn’t figured out all that other stuff. Anyway, let’s open it! 'Chika': Okay! Here goes. Open sesame! Chika: It’s… another map and key?! Yoshiko: Again? Geez, how many of these boxes are there? Chika: At least we’re one step closer now. C’mon! Let’s go look for the fourth box! |} Kết quả cuối cùng Bảng xếp hạng điểm sự kiện Bảng xếp hạng điểm trình diễn Ghi chú Thể_loại:Sự kiện Thể_loại:Adventure Stroll Thể_loại:Kunikida Hanamaru Thể_loại:Ohara Mari